


What Am I Supposed to Do?

by Whitefeathers92



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefeathers92/pseuds/Whitefeathers92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all in Anders POV and Aslan is my warrior Hawke, so... yeah, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I Supposed to Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbie/gifts).



I knew as soon as I walking into a empty Hangman that this was a Wake for Bethany. Hawke was at the end of one of the long tables, gripping the back of his chair so hard that his knuckles were white. And no one seemed to want to be close to the grieving man, they all where huddled around Varric at the other ended of the table. Aggravation roused, or maybe it was Justice, but I shook my head clear and carefully stood next to the warrior. Hawke was staring at a open locket, I was able to make out Bethany on the right and I knew the left had to be her twin, Carver. Tears where swimming in the man's emerald green eyes and when he spoke, his voice was more guff then his normal low and harsh tones.

 

Hawke:"You know when we were little, you couldn't have been more than five, you started asking me questions. Like, why we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go? When he'd take off for days at a time. I remember I begged you to quit asking, Bethy, you don't want to know. I just wanted you and Carver to be kids, just a little while longer. I was trying to protect you two, keep you safe. Mum and Dad didn't even have to tell me, it was just always my responsibility. It was like I had one job. I had one job and I screwed it up."

 

Aslan choked on his last words as tears spilled down his cheeks. He scrubbed his eyes clean with a hand, before going back to gripping the back of his chair and pursed his lips.

 

Hawke:"I blew it and for that I am sorry. I guess that's what I do, I let down the people I love. I let Dad down, Mum and Carver. And now, I guess I'm supposed to let you down, too. How can I.... How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do, Bethy? What am I supposed to do?"

 

His voice steadily grew louder as he keep asking the same question until his voice was a roar.

 

Hawke:"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

 

He threw the chair across the room and began to pound his fists against the table, sobbing uncontrollable. Everyone was in silent shock as the watched their leader, who had such a tight reign on his emotions, shattered. In his abuse of the table, Aslan didn't notice that the locket had bounced onto the ground, I quickly grabbed it and pulled the hysterical man away from the table. I healed the broken knuckles and gently held the crying man. Varric and Fenris stayed back, but Aveline, Isabela and Merrill came over and rubbed the sandy blond's back. Aslan continued to whimper like a injured Mabari dog.

 

Hawke:"I'm so sorry, baby girl. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't protect you."

 

Merrill openly wept as the others held back tears. I continued to hold and gently rock the man in my arms. I can heal almost any wound, but this... This can only be healed with time. And even then, it won't heal fully. All we can do is give him comfort and hope it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> And I'd like to thank Corbie for inspire me to write this! So, it's a gift, from me, to you! I hope you like it!


End file.
